December Vibes
by Evil trash queen
Summary: A sequel to 'October Vibes' December: /noun/ An excellent time of the year where the snow is beautiful and the weather is cold. Refereces: Christmas, snowmen, hot chocolate, mistletoes, ugly sweaters, presents.
1. Chapter 1

She stared blankly at the two shades of eyeshadow resting at her vanity table and furrowed her eyebrows in deep thoughtfulness as she took a hand to her chin. One of those two would be the chosen one and the other would go to her makeup bag along with the rest of the rejected options. Was it a life or death situation? Far from it, was it important? Maybe not to most people, but it was to her. That was the very last detail of her holiday makeup after all... Her cheeks were pink and her lips glossy red, her long lashes were curled just like her chocolate hair. She gave another look to herself in the mirror and finally chose on the golden one before putting the light green shadow away.

That was it, she was just done and was admiring how well did her red dress looked with the green scarf around her neck matching her green heels, definitely the Christmas-y look she was trying to achieve. She was giving herself an approval smile when a harsh knock called on her bedroom's door.

"Pheebs! You've been in there for an hour! They're gonna finish all the vodka before we even arrive!"

If gifts, snowmen, and Santa clause no longer made teenagers wait anxiously for December, Christmas parties sure did

"You know I don't drink Max!" She yelled whiled hanging a long golden earring from her ear

"But I do! So hurry the fuck up!"

The teen rolled her eyes at the creative use of words her brother had done. Once she had both earrings on she finally walked up to the door and unlocked it. On the other side was a very impatient Max resting his back against the wall, tapping his foot on the floor like a maniac, looking up at the ceiling with his arms crossed and as much facial expressions as a sock. Although, that quickly changed when he brought his gaze down to meet his dolled up sister. Before his brain even got the chance to work correctly he had already fully checked her out, dropped his jaw lower than a poor country's economy and there was now an embarrassed red spreading all over his face, lucky him, Phoebe was lost in her own thoughts making silly grins and spinning around in her door frame to even notice.

"How do I look?" She chuckled still playing with her hair, flipping it and bringing it back to the front over and over again

Max quickly brought his careless brother act back again, he rolled his eyes as he formed his usual smirk "So who's the lucky guy?"

That had been the very first tease to pop in his head but regretted saying it as soon as it slipped out of his mouth, not only because of the oddly uneasy taste the words left on his tongue but also because of the cheeky smile they had caused on his sister, meaning they were awfully right.

"I don't even know his name if I'm honest, he's new in the school and we have literally all of our classes together. He's super cute and Cherry said he would come!"

Not being mildly sure about your feelings is beyond typical in any individual around the ages of twelve to twenty years, nevertheless that doesn't mean it is easy for the teen in question being betrayed by their hormones to deal with it. What Max felt right then was like putting dazed (because he was still not over the fact that she looked beautiful right now), jealous (just the very semester he didn't share a single class with her there had to be some random prick to show up and follow her everywhere like a creep), protective ("is she seriously head over heels already for a guy who's name she doesn't even know yet?"), and confused (because there was no logical explanation for why he cared so much...) all together in a blender. It was killing him.

"Max?"

He jumped out of his bewildered thoughts by the constant snapping of his Phoebe's fingers in front of his face "where do you even go when you space out like that?" She sounded both impatient and annoyed, probably because he hadn't pay attention to any of her rambling about her new crush.

"Sorry..." He looked down, out of no where it was now hard to look at her in the eye, worst part is, he wasn't even sure why

The strange sort of sadness showing slightly on his face softened his sister's anger just enough for her to stop talking but not enough for her to ask what was troubling him so suddenly.

"alright... Let's... Let's just go. Okay?" She spoke a little more nicely, adding a comforting smile in the end, which he ended up returning before gesturing with his head to get out of there already.

As they walked out of the cozy warmth of their house to be hit by a cold blast of air Phoebe started to wish she would've brought a jacket or something, the dress was pretty but it didn't helped a lot with this weather, undoubtedly. Since the co-drivers side was the one parked right in front of them and, therefore, the closest one, Max opened the door for her and let her in first before closing it and heading to his own seat. For a second or two the young superhero wondered where had that random act of kindness came from but as he got in she decided to just ignore its oddness, appreciate it and enjoy the ride.

Right before the teen boy took off to the house where the party was being held Phoebe thought about turning the radio on, all stations would be playing the Christmas songs she loved for sure, what she wasn't expecting was her brother to have the exact same idea as her. Their hands touched in the radio's button while their eyes met. There was this weird ticklish feeling running all over her, Max's fingers were rough because of his guitar playing, but they were warm and they felt...nice. Phoebe's hands were as soft as a cloud but were freezing, she was one of those people who's hands were cold during the whole winter and all he wanted to do was to just grab her full hand and hold it until it felt warm... His caring side attacking again.

He furrowed his eyebrows before being the first one to break their locked stares and take away his hand to wrap it around the steering wheel. The rest of the ride was unbearably silent. As soon as they arrived they saw the house blasting some really loud electronic music, completely covered in teenagers dancing, drinking and being stupid, most where on the inside but others just didn't seem to be bothered by the cold and were enjoying themselves in the front yard.

"Not what you expected right?" Asked Max when he noticed the intimidated way his companion was staring at the place

She pursed her lips in a straight line and turned her look at him "Not really...this looks too..."

"Hardcore?" He chuckled

"Indeed..." She admitted

The amateur villain couldn't help but always doing this thing where he understood perfectly what his twin felt even better than she did herself by just looking at her eyes, he saw the frighten, the daunt, all mixed with eagerness and desire. She really wanted to go to that party but just didn't felt ready for all of that.

"Pheebs... Are we getting in or what?" He smiled trying to hurry her kindly

"Well..." Typical Phoebe always being scared of the unknown

"Hey, we didn't drive this far to back down right now! Come on Phoebe it's Christmas! The thundertwins deserve some fun!" He tried to convince her with a playful grin and his persuasive looks, at the end, she knew she couldn't say no to those bright chestnut eyes. She laughed as she nodded softly

"That's the spirit!" He celebrated

"Can you at least stay with me until we find Cherry or someone I can stick around with?" She pleaded

"Of course" and after that there was no need of any more words

Making their way through the front yard every step lead them closer to the house's inner mass of moving bodies, the terrifying thought of loosing him in that big crowd made her fingers find their own way interlocked with his. He instantaneously squeezed her hand in his, it's wasn't even a loving gesture, he probably didn't even notice, but just any sort of physical contact with Phoebe was like a second instinct to him... It was the most natural thing on earth, if anything, he only felt even fuller...like...complete. And the feeling was mutual.

At the inside of the house Max saw his friends having shots of what looked to him like a really expensive whine someone must have stole from their parents or something. But suddenly, the thought of drinking which had been the only thing running circles around his head no longer exited him, he actually enjoyed more the thought of staying with Phoebe. They just walked around the house for a good twenty minutes in which they said hi to some people they knew, non where good friends, they did some sort of half walking/ half dancing when they tried to go through the dance floor and laughed together at some very drunk people being silly.

Everything seemed cool when the speakers started to play a new song, a wild juniors party like that would and will never play a ballad. But this song was reasonably less thunderous. The big bunch of people that had been all over the living room just a minute ago quickly turned into separated couples holding onto each other as they moved around the place, some doing it less sexually than others. An exited smile appeared on Phoebes lips.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed

"Nahh...really?! I never heard you singing it at the top of your lungs in your bedroom like fifty times a day" her brother joked sarcastically and she punched him in the arm

"Rude much?" She laughed

"Yeah yeah... You dance or what?" He rolled his eyes and stretched out his hand for her

The girl stared at it for a second, there was this sort of enthusiasm bouncing in her stomach, the kind of enthusiasm you shouldn't feel when you're just about to dance with your brother, but she wasn't even thinking about it in that moment. She showed off her white teeth as she happily took the hand in hers and led him to an empty spot to dance.

She rested her arms in his shoulders, which kept their faces much closer than if she would've just placed her hands instead. His hands that originally started at her waist were slipped just a little bit lower to her hips. Their position didn't give them much options of where to look at but each other's eyes, they were just about to give the first step when...

"Phoebe!"

Whatever kind of trance they had experienced was brutally broken by the loud voice of an enthusiastic Cherry

As she approached the couple, they pulled away from each other but there was now a really awkward space floating between them.

"I finally see you! I've been looking for you like a crazy ever since I arrived!" Informed the breathless blonde

"Uhm...I.." The super girl was still trying to figure what had exactly just happened and was too confused to articulate a proper answer

Her best friend notice Max at last, and realized the weird tension she was feeling was definitely between the two of them.

"Did I... Interrupted something or..?"

"No! No..." Both twins said defensively

"I've been look for you two Cherry! I was going insane without you" Phoebe added to make their act more believable, her words clutched Max's chest, was she being for real? He actually thought they were having fun together...

"Okay" The girl finally bought their lies and smiled "you guys wanna dance?"

They turned to each other panicked, neither of them wanted to be near the other after the strange moment they had unfortunately shared

"Ermm...you guys go! I think I'll just catch up with Oyster at the mini bar" said the boy before turning around and leaving.

As soon as he did both of them started to feel empty, truth is Phoebe didn't enjoy the party half as much as she did when Max was there, she did dance and laugh with Cherry. They even took a bunch of selfies with some kids they didn't even know... But on the back of her head she was wishing they would've finished their dance at least. Same happened to her brother, as he joked around with his band mates and finally had a taste of that sweet wine his mind kept picturing the image of Cherry pushing Phoebe into talking with some drunk pretty boy and made his blood boil, although he was great at hiding it. Two hours passed and the superhero found herself alone at the house's kitchen, there was a spider at the wall so no one really wanted to be there but she couldn't care less, she enjoyed the little privacy. She was about to unsuccessfully look for anything but alcohol at the fridge for the fifth time when a blonde boy with a dumb smile and semi-closed eyes stumbled in.

"Whoa! I didn't know this was the beauty paradeee..." His drunk voice echoing in the walls

Phoebe tried being polite and flashed him a quick uncomfortable smile

"So! What is a pretty muffin doing here all alone?" The boy gave a few steps closer and started playing with a strand of Phoebe's hair twirling it around his finger

Okay, she was definitely not okay with this situation, she needed to get out of there.

"You know... I think I heard my friends calling me, I shoul-" he cut her off by grabbing both of her wrists and pressing them against the wall she had behind

"They can wait..." His drunken smirk was sickening

"Uh.. Actually not because they're giving me a lift home and my curfew is almost ove-" this time it was worse, now the poor helpless girl had the whole weight of the boy against her as he trailed kisses on her neck

"For the love of god please don't" she gave up on the acting and just pleaded

"Shut..up..." He said between kisses

She tried fighting, kicking, pushing... But it was all worthless, the guy was a lot much taller and stronger, feeling menaced and defeated Phoebe started to yell for help as she could, she wasn't getting out of there easily. She would've never imagined her torture would end so quickly when all of sudden the boy was literally ripped of her. It happened so fast she didn't even see it, all she knew was that now there was Max slamming the drunk guy against the wall, grabbing him tightly by the collar or his shirt, his face red in anger.

"Give me a good reason not to fucking break your face right here, right now!" He threatened ferociously

"Max stop!" She yelled before he could do something that would bring him a lot of trouble later

When he turned to see her with the corner of his eyes, all the hatred in them turned into guilt, the unique way only she could calm him down. Phoebe walked up to the boys and placed her petite hand over her brothers big one, feeling how it softened at her touch.

"You don't need to hurt him Max..." He wasn't exactly sure what about her always brought him a deep internal peace, maybe her soft hands, or her peaceful eyes, maybe the innocence she irradiated. Maybe it was all combined.

He finally let go of the guy, not without pushing him down to the floor at first. And exiting the kitchen with his twin by his side.

Without talking they somehow ended up walking to the houses backyard, funny was, no one was actually there. It was relatively quiet if you ignored the distance sounds of the music.

"I'm sorry for bringing you... It was a dumb idea... I-" Phoebe cut his apologies by planting a kiss on his cheek

"What are you talking about? Are you really gonna let that ass ruin our whole night? I had a lot of fun with you! And I enjoyed it! A lot..." She smiled truthfully

They stared at each other for a minute or two, it's wasn't weird to them, they enjoyed their wordless conversation. As they did so she kinda hugged herself because of the cold night. When Max noticed what she was doing he immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, mindlessly pulling her closer in the process. As cliche as it may sound the house started blasting 'Baby it's cold outside', the twins laughed.

"You know? We never really got to dance together..." The boy commented

"We didn't..." She agreed loving where this was going "You dance or what?" She mimicked the words he had said to her a couple hours ago, causing him to chuckle as he pulled her closer. A little tougher than he would've liked, but he just couldn't wait to have her close again. Her arms returned to their original position wrapped around his neck, her hands playing with his hair as the very tip of their noses was lightly brushing. This time they actually got the time to dance a couple songs together.

 **Hello babes! First oneshot of the month! Who else is exited about Christmas? Pretty much I'll be posting a few decemberish one shots during the month, hope you like them! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is stupid. No! This is beyond stupid! This is fucking ridiculous, is this a bloody joke?! I followed every single instruction, I'm sure of that! For the love of Jesus I can keep a damn city safe all by myself but I can't freaking bake a couple of chocolate chips cookies? What is wrong with this?!_

 _Oh shit, they're burning!_

Those were just a couple of the troubled yet comic thoughts running circles around the head of the poor superhero as she paced back and fort in her house's kitchen trying to keep her calm, she wasn't a big fan of swearing at all but when the teen was under this big amount of pressure she would use for sure all of what she unintentionally learnt from her "dear" brother and the times she joined his nights watching horror movies with his band mates, which was a lot of yelling, throwing popcorn and mostly, cursing. In both her face and body language desperation was clearly noticeable as much as the burnt dough smell invading the kitchen was. She grabbed her phone and checked the online recipe once again.

 _Damn you Pinterest_

Guess you could say the moral of this story is to never trust the Internet tutorials that make an obviously complicated thing look easy, wether it's a craft, cooking, or basically any sort of DIY. She looked down, took both hands to her upper forehead and ran them over her head, pushing her loose hairs out of her face and wiping away her nervous sweat. She was really frustrated, she loathed not being good at something, that wasn't her, she was Phoebe Thunderman! And that means she is good at everything she does... Everything but art and now it looks like baking isn't her fort either. She looked down at the Christmas apron she had bought the day before at the mall with her best friend Cherry, at that moment she had fallen in love with the cute red nosed reindeers and the green cursives spelling 'Cookies Time!'

I don't deserve this... She thought

Back then all of this sounded like a good idea. Not only did it smell like the hell for naughty cookie dough but the kitchen was a mess too, both tables were covered in flour, eggs, bowls full of chocolate chips and some other ingredients she didn't even use. It would take Phoebe the whole day to clean it all. She was so consumed in tormenting herself thinking of all the stuff she could do that afternoon if she wouldn't have had the silly idea of preparing some cookies to get in the Christmas spirit. So consumed she didn't hear the front door being opened and followed by confident steps.

"Whoa! Did a bakery tornado attacked our kitchen or are you just that bad of a chef?"

She let out a heavy sight, with all this mess to be cleaned and how exasperated she was the last thing she needed right now was an annoying brother distracting her while she tried to clean.

"I was just trying to make some cookies okay?!" She snapped as she placed a big pile of dirty bowls in the sink

If Phoebe could trade any of her superpowers for the ability of wiping that infamous smirk off his face she would do it without hesitation. She hated how beaten she felt when he smirked like that, how impotent and defeated she was. That goddamn smirk gave her all these uneasy tickles running all over her stomach, pretty much because of the previously mentioned reasons but there was something else about the way he looked at her that she just couldn't put her finger on it...

"Were you? Or were you trying to turn our house into a real life sized gingerbread house? Oh oh! Maybe then you could cover me up in dough and turn me into a real life sized ginger bread man!" In these type of situations she found his sarcasm everything but funny

Lots of stuff she wanted to say shoot blades through her eyes but only a few were mildly appropriated "Fuck off okay? I already dealt with enough shit for today" she said aggressively

After all, she did have the ability to make Max's teasing grin go away, because he was truly taken back not only by the violent way she spoke but by her chosen vocabulary. It was so unlike her to swear and just listening to her voice pronouncing curse words felt unrealistic and uncomfortable. That wasn't the Phoebe he knew. And he hated not being around _his_ Phoebe.

He sighted as he started moving all of the dirty plates and cooking tools to the sink with his telekinesis, only leaving the ones with ingredients and the cooking tools that were clean on the table. Once he was done he made his way there and started adding some flour to a bowl in silence, cracked open two eggs with one hand and added a little sugar. His sister had just came back from her furious thoughts and noticed him mixing the things together, all the anger in her face was drained as she furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly to the left.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Well I'm not getting any cookies from you am I?" Was all he said as he added two table spoons of butter

For maybe a minute or two the teen girl just stayed there staring at Max looking dazzled, paying attention to his every move. It was little to say that she was shocked.

He was in the middle of adding little of vanilla extract to the mix when she finally brought herself back to reality, shook her head while blinking to stop staring and walked up to the opposite side of him at the table to try help him somehow, anything to be there doing more than just wasting space. The girl stood awkwardly not knowing what to do until her brother caught the message and handed her a bowl.

"I'm not doing enough dough... You think you can repeat what I just did?" He asked monotonously

She nodded. The young hero knew exactly what to do, she had been staring at him for the past fifteen minutes after all.

As Phoebe poured the same flour he had used a while ago into the plate she broke the silence.

"You cook..." Was all she stated

"Really?" Max asked adding a little chuckle at the end

"Since when?" She looked up at him, she was truly intrigued

"Remember that time I pretended to be Oyster and spent the whole weekend with his blind grandma so he could go to an All time low concert?"

Memories of that time played in the girls head and she let out a full laugh by the thought of it.

"Yeah..." She kept laughing "Oh my baby boy come give your granny a kiss!" The hero faked an old woman voice

"Hey don't make fun of it! It was awful!" He tried to sound mad but couldn't help but join her laughter

"Not really, it was hilarious!" She said

"You know what's hilarious? This!" And before she could do anything Max threw a pinch of flour at her face

"Hey!" She frowned wiping it off her eyes

"A little to much powder Phoebe?"

Now it was her turn to smirk "oh? So now you're also a beauty guru?"

"What I can say? Is there anything I can't do?" He winked playfully

"You know? I think you would rock the Jack Frost look" The boy saw the mischievous glow in his sister's eyes as she raised both her index and middle finger together and poured flour all over his hair

"Pheebs!" He complained

"You had it coming" she raised her shoulders and giggled feeling satisfied as she mixed her dough

"Don't start a fight you can't finish Thundergirl..." He threatened teasingly leaning closer and resting both hands on the table

But next thing he knew... A chocolate chip landed on his nose.

"Bring it... Thunderboy" She mimicked his actions leaving only a couple inches between their faces, she had definitely learnt a thing or two about provoking

"Okay... Don't say I didn't warn you" a huge evil grin spread on his lips as he raised two fingers and held a big bowl of chocolate syrup over his twin's head, her eyes were wide open

"Don't... You dar-"

Plonk!

The bowl was turned upside down and it was now laying over her head like a helmet as chocolate was dripping from her shirt

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah?!" She laughed after she had put the bowl down "how about this" the teen grabbed five eggs in her arms and started throwing them at him

"Phoebe! For fucks sake they stink!" Max yelled as he ran away trying to avoid them, his sister let out a joking evil laugh and chased him around the kitchen.

He grabbed the lid of a pan and used it as a shield, found meatballs inside of said pan and used them to counterattack.

Soon the kitchen turned into the arena of their food fight, which ended up in both twins laying on the floor covered in flour, eggs, butter, chocolate and god knows what else. The two were laughing like phsycos that belong to a mental institution, if the kitchen was a mess before Max even arrived, it was a thousand times worse by the end of their fight.

"It'll take me weeks to clean this place" Phoebe thought as she looked around

"It'll take us..." Said the supervillain

"Are you actually willing to help me?" She turned to him and frowned "what are you up to?"

But he simply shrugged "Nothing really... I mean we both did this mess and mom's gonna go crazy when she comes back and sees the kitchen like this" he explained

She grinned "yeah.."

After said words a killing silence took over the kitchen, neither of them found anything else to comment or to do, their heads went blank as they laid there looking into each other's eyes. It was even hard to keep track of time, they could've been there for two minutes or two hours and it would've felt exactly the same. In the end Phoebe was the first one to come back to earth and pulled herself to sit up. Max quickly realized what had happened and uncomfortably followed her. The two stood up in silence and started looking around the place trying to avoid the other's eyes.

"Uh... Maybe.. Maybe you could put the dough in the oven while I start cleaning the floor" the boy suggested

His sister nodded still not daring to look at him and walked back to the table.

It would take the cookies forty minutes to be ready, time they used to mop the floor, clean both tables, wash all of the dishes and wipe the food they threw off the furniture. Cleaning was surprisingly faster than they thought it would be, guess working is faster when you're trying your hardest to stay focused on what you're doing to ignore the person you're with. By the time the oven's alarm went off the only evidence of their previous fight were themselves, they were still covered in ingredients. As soon as the oven announced it's time all the uncomfortableness left was pushed aside as both twins looked at each other like exited children who are about to meet Santa Clause. They both rushed to open the oven and took a deep breath to enjoy the smell of fresh warm chocolate chips cookies. Phoebe hated to admit it but they were obviously so much better than her first try.

"Oh my goodness..." She said delighted

He brother elbowed her "Say it Pheebs"

The hero rolled her eyes and smiled "Okay fine! You did a better job than I did, this cookies look marvelous" She admitted "Now let's cool them down"

Together they used their ice breath just enough to chill them and not freeze them. Once they were done Max grabbed the baking dish and took them out. He placed them on the counter and rubbed his hands together.

"Ready to taste a little piece of heaven?" Said the confident boy

"Cocky much?"

"Hey! I used the secret family recipe of Oyster's Grandma after all" He laughed

"Fine, lets try them out..."

The two of them grabbed one in their hands and bit them, taking their time to enjoy all of the taste. They must have added a little too much chocolate chips cause Phoebe ended up having chocolate at the sides of her mouth, when their gazes met her brother noticed.

"Umm... Phoebe you..." Gesturing her mouth was strangely awkward for him

She looked at him puzzled not quite getting what he was trying to say, he sighted and reached for her face.

"You've got... Chocolate in your mouth" he finally managed to speak as he placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the chocolate with his thumb.

And in that moment, before they knew they were back on their speechless staring contest, suddenly studying every single of the other's features. Everything was like slow motion. Phoebe didn't mean to rest her face of his hand but she instinctively did it, Max pretended he didn't noticed but he did. He had always tried hard to ignore it every time he started noticing how beautiful she was, he would barely get to convince himself he's just having an hormones attack or something, but in such situation it was almost impossible to not see it. She was gorgeous inside and out and that was a matter of a fact to him. He couldn't help but staring at her mouth where his thumb had been only a second ago, she couldn't stop staring at the little crumbs of cookie on his lips. Was is them or was their distance getting shorter? They were definitely getting closer, neither of them had intentions of stopping this any time soon.

And just then...

"Cookies!"

An euphoric Chloe materialized in the kitchen, the smell of sweet treats practically summoned her. Her sudden showing up made the twins jump as far from each other as they could.

"Chloe? Weren't you with mom and dad at the super market?" Max asked, an unexplainable annoyance towards his younger sibling accompanied with disappointment invaded him

"We just came back, mommy and daddy are parking the car" She explained, failing at pronouncing the r's but that only added up to her natural cuteness "can I take a cookie?"

The teen girl did her best to hide her shock and upset by acting perfectly normal as she approached her baby sister

"Of course Chloe, let go" She picked her up from the floor and walked up to where the cookies were, mostly, to get away from the compromising situation she had just experienced and specifically... From the person she had it with.


	3. Chapter 3

This whole situation was perfectly switched up, because it was very unlike for either of them to be in the place each found themselves in that moment, she was supposed to be the eager joyful one enjoying herself, he was supposed to be the annoyed unamused one wanting to go home. But at least for this evening, that wouldn't be the case.

She was still struggling to do as much as keep herself on her feet, holding for dear life onto the poll for beginners at the wall of the ice rink, awkwardly hugging herself with her free arm at the coldness of the place and wishing she would've brought more than just a sweater as she mentally cursed herself for agreeing to this in first place. She knew she sucked at this, even more, she was too scared to even come in first place but after forty seven pleadings, chasing her all around the house and a strong puppy eyes stare while she unsuccessfully tried to study she finally had no choice but to give in, _those goddamn puppy eyes._ Her hair tied on a low pony tail and almost no make up on her face.

Lots of people from various ages were skating all around the ice rink, playing, racing, basically having fun. Even little kids were able to swiftly slide on the iced floor having fun while she barely managed not to fall with the ice skates on. It wasn't really that hard, but she was insecure, scared of not being great at it or falling in front of all these people. She had never ice skated before after all. He hadn't either, but unlike her, he wasn't scared to fail and was actually managing the whole thing quite easily.

"Come on Pheebs! Live a little" a very well known brown head tried to convince her to just let go of the poll

"No! I can barely stay on my feet! I'm gonna fall and you're gonna laugh at me!" She complained

"Maybe..." Her brother chuckled "but then I'm gonna help you up and you'll have the time of your life!" For some unknown reason he just _really_ wanted her to skate with him

Phoebe stared at her twin dead in the eye for a second, trying to figure out the catch, unsure about his words, feeling scared of doing something ridiculous.

He held out his hand "Don't you trust me?" His brown eyes piercing through her soul, the way only a twin can read you.

She now looked down, because she knew that if she made eye contact with him, if her gaze met those bright eyes...she wouldn't be physically able to say no to them. But in the end she did it, she looked up because she loved them as much as she hated all of what they made her feel. Phoebe frowned, because she didn't want trust him, but she couldn't help it... She couldn't help seeing the good in him, all the time, even when nobody else did. Phoebe placed her insecure hand on his as she slowly let go of where she held for support "I shouldn't..." She said with a bit of annoyance

With the sudden lost of support she clumsily tried to slide as Max pulled her by the hand, this was a thousand times worse than she thought it would be, she stumbled to the front, and then trying to balance herself she almost fell back. It was a never ending story.

As she was about to fall back for the third time Max's thundersence didn't even give him enough time to analyze the situation before he quickly used his free hand to reach for her waist, suddenly realizing that a slippery floor was undoubtedly not on his favor right now, this ended up in both of them falling down together. He fell on the top of her, one of his hands pinning hers over her head, the other was still holding onto her side, their faces were inches apart, their breathings were suddenly heavier than the effiel tower. Phoebe's back might had been freezing cold since it was literally resting against ice... But right there she still felt just as hot as if she would've been on hell instead.

A red colored face Max quickly went back on his feet and scratched his nose trying to hide the blood rushing through his cheeks as Phoebe stood up on her own.

She felt terrible right there, not only did she failed ridiculously but also dragged her brother, who had been doing a great job before wanting to deal with her. Our hero was devastated.

She thought he would leave her. But he didn't.

With a smile so warm he almost made her forget about the cold, he offered his hand one more time

"Let's give it another try... I know you'll do better this time"

A couple more falls and a lot of hard work later Phoebe could finally manage to slowly slide on her own, she still stumbled a little and looked ridiculous compared to some other little kids who were literally racing all around, but she didn't care, she was beyond proud of her achievements.

"Okay Pheebs... You're doing great, now try going a little faster alright? Just try to reach for my hand okay?" Max who was still helping her instructed as he skated backwards with both of his hands held out, ready to catch her at any minute if she happened to fall again

He started skating just a little faster and she arduously tried to catch him, she was doing a good job at first, but probably leaned a little too much to the front later on... Her brother immediately stopped going backwards and started skating in the opposite way, just in time to stop her as her hands grasped onto his shoulders and her face landed on his chest.

She had been so concentrated on skating that she totally forgot how cold she was feeling a while ago, but right there with Max's arms tightly wrapped around her waist, feeling his warmth as his cologne invaded her nostrils and her thumbs mindlessly brushed against his neck... she didn't want to let go of that strange sort of hug they were sharing, but still she did.

An embarrassed chuckle attempting to lighten the tension in the air escaped her lips as she rubbed her hands together before reaching for her brothers right one.

"Okay, let's keep trying"

She acted as if she wouldn't have felt in home in his arms.

He acted as if he didn't know holding her was home.

 **This is dangerously short fml... Okay this is just a cute drabble I still hope you enjoyed it 3**


End file.
